


What Could and May Never Be

by Lelila15



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M, Minor Spoilers for Season 3 Episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelila15/pseuds/Lelila15
Summary: Sugou Teppei would like their relationship to be something more. Ginoza doesn't know, or if he even can, want the same thing.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Sugou Teppei, implied Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	What Could and May Never Be

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble piece to Season 3 Episode 7.

“I’m interested in you, Ginoza.”

Gino decides to play dumb. “I’m an interesting person.”

“You know what I mean.”

Gino sighs. “I do, but-“

“I know what you’re about to say, and I get it,” Sugou says, “but hear me out. I know you’ve been hurt. Badly. So have I, but I don’t think that should stop us from being happy. Together.” At this, Sugou moves closer, his hands coming to rest on Gino’s hips. “You can’t tell me you haven’t at least entertained the idea.”

It’s true; Gino can’t deny he has. In fact, he has on several occasions. Only one thing has held him back from pursuing the idea. Or, rather, only one _person_ has.

Gino does the only thing he can think of. He kisses Sugou. Mostly to stop the conversation, but also to see for himself if this is something he could want. Sugou takes a second before he’s fiercely kissing him back. Sugou’s body surges against his own, forcing him back against the wall. Gino wants to lose himself in the moment, too, but all he really wants is for Sugou to be something else…no, some _one_ else.

Gino places both hands gently against Sugou’s chest to push him back. Sugou reluctantly ends the kiss by stepping back and looks at him, waiting expectantly.

Gino sighs again. “I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

Sugou shushes Gino by placing two fingers in the small amount of space between their lips. “I get it, but I’m willing to wait. I’ll give you as much time as you need.”

“That might be a long time,” Gino replies, “there’s just too much history between me and him.”

“You and I have history, too, Ginoza,” Sugou says. “Please don’t let what _was_ blind you to what could be. For both our sakes. You deserve to be happy. And whether that’s with me or with him…just know I only want what’s best for you.”

Gino takes a step back. “And you know what’s best for me?”

“Only you know that,” Sugou answers. “Even Sibyl can’t dictate how you truly feel, or what you’re willing to sacrifice.”

Gino nods. As Sugou turns to walk away, Gino says, “You deserve to be happy, too. Please don’t waste your time waiting for something that may never happen.”

Sugou pauses, then looks at Gino over his shoulder. “Same to you.”

Gino continues to stare at the corridor Sugou walked down long after he’s gone.


End file.
